Secretos
by Marivigil
Summary: Inspirado en Reciprocity. Peter en su búsqueda de respuestas, recibirá una información que le hará tomar una gran decisión, afectando a Olivia de una forma inesperada
1. Capítulo 1

SECRETOS

1  
>Peter y Olivia comienzan una relación llena de secretos por parte de él. No quiere que sepa de su doble vida, sus extraños sentimientos relacionados con la Máquina, y esos recuerdos de la Otra que a veces le vienen a la memoria. Ama a Olivia, pero no puede hablarle de todo esto. No quiere alejarla de su lado.<br>Y a pesar de todo eso, le enseñó el almacén que tiene alquilado con toda la información recopilada sobre la Máquina, eso sí, sin contarle como había llegado a obtenerla, quería ser sincero con ella, por lo menos hasta donde podía llegar. Olivia se sorprendió, incluso se sintió confundida, pero enseguida comprendió las inquietudes de Peter.  
>- Te ayudaré todo lo que pueda – afirmó Olivia – Estamos juntos en esto – dijo mientras le besaba. Peter sonrió, sabía que ella le ayudaría pero no podía contárselo todo. Era su problema, y él tenía que resolverlo<br>Un día, Peter, recibe un extraño mensaje anónimo, un sobre con la imagen de una ecografía y una sola frase: "Pronto serás padre. Saludos desde el Otro Lado"  
>No puede creerlo, no puede haber pasado. Piensa en los momentos en los que estuvo con la otra Olivia, recuerda la pasión, como la amó, claro, que creía que era la de aquí, y por eso se entrego tanto a ella. Jamás pensó que eso pudiera ocurrir. Él tomó precauciones y suponía que ella también lo hacía. Tiene que conseguir más información. Encontrar a uno de esos malditos cambiaformas, y sacarle todo lo que pudiera.<br>Mientras intentará vivir su vida con Olivia, compensándole todo el daño que le va a hacer, pues si esa información es cierta, tendrá que tomar una decisión y Olivia será la primera perjudicada. Lo sabe y no puede evitar angustiarse ante lo inevitable.  
>Pasado un tiempo, tras una búsqueda infructuosa, Peter encuentra la pista de un cambiaformas. Intenta adelantarse al equipo del FBI. Lo cierto es que encontró la información en el ordenador de Olivia. Suele aprovechar los momentos en que la agente duerme para entrar en sus archivos, no los tiene bloqueados, pues confía totalmente en Peter, incluso sabe su contraseña. Una noche, encuentra en la base de datos del FBI, informes recientes sobre perturbaciones similares a las producidas cuando ocurre un cruce entre universos. Peter elimina la entrada como le ha enseñado su amigo el hacker. Hasta ahora lo ha hecho en varias ocasiones y nadie ha dado señales de alarma sobre sus intrusiones informáticas. Pero sabe que es cuestión de tiempo que alguien se de cuenta de lo que ocurre.<br>Vigila que Olivia no se entere, por eso mientras navega por los archivos federales, lo hace desde una posición en la que puede observar si ella se despierta. Y tiene preparada una excusa, como aquella vez que mientras eliminaba una entrada, pudo ver como la agente se removía en la cama y como le llamaba desde la cama  
>- ¿Peter?<br>- Aquí…enseguida voy  
>- ¿Qué estas haciendo? – preguntaba mientras se levantaba y se sentaba junto a él en el sofá. Peter no se asustó, Olivia somnolienta había apoyado su cabeza en el hombro del joven. Y él aprovechó eso, la abrazó, así le daría más confianza<br>- No podía dormir, quería investigar una idea que tenía en la cabeza… sobre el caso. – Contestó él abrazándola.  
>- ¿has conseguido algo? – Volvió a preguntar Olivia<br>- Nada, era un callejón sin salida… creo que voy a dejarlo ya, no he logrado nada… ¿volvemos a la cama?

Tiene que aprovechar el tiempo como puede. Aunque ahora no se puede quejar. Desde que Broyles se enteró de su relación con Olivia ha procurado que él no la acompañe en sus investigaciones. Asignó a su novia un compañero, el agente Lincoln Lee. No le conoce, pero Olivia parece que si. Cuando le vio, notó como ella se alegraba, lo que provocó en Peter una punzada de celos que le hizo pensar que quizás no fuese tan buena idea. Mas tarde, Olivia le comentó que Lincoln fue un gran amigo en el Otro Lado y que le salvó la vida en alguna ocasión. Sólo recuerdos, nada más que se trataba de eso. Este de aquí, no era la misma persona, era algo más reservado, más estricto, incluso menos jovial que como Olivia le contaba algo desilusionada. De todas formas no le quitaría el ojo de encima. A pesar de todo, no se fía de él.


	2. Capítulo 2

SECRETOS  
>2<p>

Por eso, cuando en alguna de esas ocasiones en las que ha entrado en la base de datos del FBI, ha aprovechado para consultar la ficha de Lincoln. No encontró nada extraño, alguna investigación por asuntos internos sin importancia, o quizás que no tuvo destino fijo, hasta ahora. En cuanto a la parte personal, divorciado, y a pesar de eso piensa que no debería preocuparse, confía totalmente en Olivia.  
>El día en que fue a buscar al cambiaformas, guiado por el informe que eliminó del FBI, llevó primero a Walter al laboratorio. Astrid ya estaba allí. Y lo primero que hace siempre la agente junior al llegar, es echar un vistazo a los últimos avisos. Peter siempre la observa con cautela, esperando que se de cuenta de las entradas eliminadas, pero en ninguna ocasión ha dado la alarma.<br>- ¿algo nuevo Astrid? – pregunta Peter intentando parecer desinteresado.  
>- Nada… hoy empezamos tranquilos. Y me alegro<br>- ¿y no te parece curioso? – pregunta Walter preocupado a la vez que mira a Peter, intuye lo que está ocurriendo.  
>- ¿Y eso te molesta Walter? - pregunta Peter – Bien… como no me necesitáis, me marcho.<br>- ¿Dónde vas? – inquiere Walter  
>- Tengo algunos encargos que hacer – contesta el joven – No te preocupes, volveré enseguida.<br>- ¿Y que le digo a Olivia si viene? – pregunta Walter nervioso.  
>- Es ella quien me ha encargado que le compre algunas cosas, tranquilo Walter, todo está bien. – miente el joven, no quiere involucrar al científico en sus asuntos.<br>Peter entonces se dirige a la dirección donde el informe del FBI indicaba que se habían producido las perturbaciones. Cerca, hay un almacén abandonado. Peter entra fácilmente, y lo primero que le llama la atención es un olor nauseabundo. Observa que hay un cuerpo tirado en el suelo. Se acerca y comprueba el rostro desfigurado en una mueca de terror del cadáver. Más allá está la envoltura de donde ha surgido el cambiaformas. De pronto escucha un ruido. Alguien en el piso de arriba, que intenta esconderse. Peter sube las escaleras lo más deprisa que puede, busca en todas las estancias y justo en la última encuentra su objetivo. Se trata del mismo tipo que está abajo, muerto. No parece asustado, más bien sonríe cínicamente.  
>- Sabía que vendrías… él me lo dijo.<br>- ¿Quién? – pregunta Peter desconcertado mientras le apunta con su arma.  
>- Tengo algo para ti. – Dice sacando de su abrigo un paquete - tranquilo, no es malo… el Secretario me ha encargado que te de esto. – explica mientras lo deja en el suelo y con el píe lo envía cerca de Peter – Sólo algo más que decirte "Enhorabuena". Con esto mi misión está cumplida. – Termina diciendo el cambiaformas sacando una pistola de su bolsillo y disparándose a la cabeza.<br>Peter contempla la escena con asco. No le gustan los cambiaformas, pero ver ese revoltijo de sesos y sangre no es agradable.  
>- Por lo menos me he ahorrado el trabajo sucio – susurra Peter para inmediatamente y como es su costumbre, sacarle el disco duro de su espalda. Lo hace con cuidado, intentando evitar pisar la sangre, le da la vuelta y mientras le abre la espalda, una voz de hombre, desde el piso de abajo le sobresalta.<br>- ¿Ronnie? ¿Qué haces tirado ahí? ¡Ronnie! ¡Dios mío!  
>Peter se asoma con cautela. Aliviado comprueba como el hombre que ha entrado en el almacén, sale corriendo, seguramente irá en busca de la policía. Tiene que darse prisa, no puede limpiar el lugar, como suele hacer, ocultando los cadáveres para que el FBI no sea alertado rápidamente. No tiene tiempo, así que con el dispositivo en su bolsillo y el paquete bajo su brazo sale de allí lo más rápido posible. Tiene el coche a dos manzanas, y mientras se aleja del almacén comienza a oír las voces del hombre que vuelve con un policía. Justo a tiempo. Volverá rápidamente a Harvard, tiene que estar allí, con Walter, antes de que Olivia llame. <p>


	3. Capítulo 3

SECRETOS  
>3<p>

Y así es, nada más llegar, Astrid está al teléfono,  
>- Bien, lo haré, se lo diré… si... Peter – dice mientras cuelga el aparato – menos mal que estás aquí – Es Olivia, han encontrado un cambiaformas, tenéis que ir<br>-¡Estupendo! – Exclama Walter entusiasmado - ¡por fin un poco de acción! ¿No te parece estupendo hijo?  
>- Claro… – contesta impasible Peter – es estupendo – vuelve a decir. Preferiría tener un tiempo para ver el contenido del paquete que Walternativo le ha enviado. De todas formas, no le importa regresar al almacén, quizás así pueda comprobar si ha dejado algún cabo suelto con más tranquilidad, puede que alguna cámara de vigilancia que no haya visto antes.<br>En el escenario del caso, Peter observa los alrededores, no hay nada que pueda comprometerle. Cerca de la puerta del almacén, el agente Lincoln interroga al amigo de Ronnie, parece un vagabundo. Está seguro que no le vio, ni que estaba por los alrededores cuando él llegó la primera vez, aunque sabe que esta gente se oculta muy bien. Mientras piensa en eso, Olivia sale del almacén. Peter siente como si le diese un vuelco el corazón, está tan hermosa con ese gorro de lana que le cubre la cabeza. No puede evitar sonreír cuando se acerca, a pesar de lo mucho que le duele engañarla.  
>- Ya estáis aquí – dice ella acercándose. Saluda ligeramente con una inclinación de cabeza, e intenta evitar mirar a Peter. Él no se molesta, sabe porque lo hace "Tengo que concentrarme en el caso" le dijo una vez "Si te miro, no podría detenerme, me lanzaría sobre ti y te besaría delante de todo el mundo" Y aunque sabía que exageraba, comprendía lo que quería decir.<br>- Te veo pálida Olivia – Asegura Walter con tono de preocupación  
>- Quizás sea por lo que hay ahí dentro… Se ha volado la tapa de los sesos… Creía que estaba acostumbrada a todo esto pero…<br>- Walter tiene razón… ¿Te encuentras mal? – pregunta Peter rozando el brazo de Olivia. Ella le mira y esboza una sonrisa tímida.  
>- Estoy bien… tranquilos. ¿Vamos ya? Tengo ganas de terminar aquí, quiero volver pronto a casa<br>- Claro, claro… pero Olivia. Tendrías que tomarte la tensión. Debes tenerla baja y eso no es bueno. – Afirma Walter mientras se marcha, dejando sola a la pareja.  
>- Deberías hacerle caso. No quiero que te ocurra nada, Olivia. Con todo lo que nos enfrentamos, puede haber cosas que desconocemos.<br>- ¿Crees que estoy infectada por algún virus desconocido? ¿Tan mal me ves?  
>- Para nada, te veo más hermosa que nunca. ¿Te he dicho ya que te quiero?<br>- Esta mañana, unas cuantas veces - Dice ella frunciendo los labios para evitar una sonrisa  
>- Pues te lo diré una y otra vez mientras pueda. – Afirma Peter sonriendo<br>- ¡Agente Dunham! – Interrumpe Broyles desde la puerta del almacén - ¡Venga a ver esto!  
>- Nos ha pillado – dice Peter sonriendo<br>- Por esto no quería que me acompañaras… Será mejor que vaya antes de que se enfade más… ¿vienes? – dice con un gesto de la cabeza a la vez que se pone en marcha  
>- Ten por seguro que no te va a despedir – Asegura él siguiéndola.<br>Peter entra en el almacén, y mientras los demás investigan, él aprovecha a echar un nuevo vistazo, comprueba que no ha dejado ningún rastro.  
>- El hombre que está fuera, encontró a su amigo de esta forma. Se marchó rápidamente para avisar a la policía, lo que no vio fue eso – dice señalando el envoltorio gelatinoso del cambiaformas.<br>- ¿Y el huésped? Quiero decir… el cambiaformas – pregunta Walter concentrado – supongo que no estará ya por aquí  
>- Eso es lo más curioso. Está arriba, muerto. Al parecer se ha suicidado. – contesta Broyles<br>- Curioso – comenta pensativo Walter – hacer el cruce, molestarse en cambiar y suicidarse ¿no es raro? ¿No tendrá que ver con los vórtices que aparecieron hace un mes en el Polo Norte? – vuelve a preguntar Walter  
>- Los vórtices – repite para si Peter<br>- ¿Ocurre algo señor Bishop? – inquiere Broyles  
>- No…no – dice el joven. Aunque en realidad acaba de darse cuenta de algo. Ahora lo entiende todo.<br>- ¿Y no se produjeron perturbaciones como en otras ocasiones? ¿Cómo cuando cruza un…cambiaformas? – Pregunta Olivia pensativa  
>- No hay informes que lo indiquen. Y me parece extraño, la verdad – comenta Broyles<br>- ¿Puede que alguien los haya borrado? – interviene Walter  
>- ¿Se refiere a que tenemos un topo Doctor Bishop? ¿Alguien que no quiere que sepamos que están llegando? Es una opción aceptable. Ordenaré que lo investiguen<br>De todas formas, creemos que se entrevistó con alguien


	4. Capítulo 4

SECRETOS  
>4<br>- ¿Por qué ha supuesto eso? – Pregunta Peter extrañado. ¿Cómo han llegado a esa conclusión? ¿Se ha olvidado algo en el lugar?  
>- Le han quitado el disco duro. Y debió de ser en un intervalo de tiempo corto. El hombre de ahí abajo, pudo oír un disparo, entró a ver que ocurría y se encontró con su amigo muerto. – Asegura Broyles<br>- ¿pudo ver a alguien? – pregunta Peter intentando disimular sus nervios.  
>- Apenas, sólo una sombra, arriba. Pero no puede identificar a nadie. Estaba demasiado asustado y salió corriendo en busca de ayuda.<br>- ¿Y puedo ver al cambiaformas? – pregunta ansioso Walter  
>- Por supuesto… síganme. Aunque no es un espectáculo agradable de ver, por aquí, síganme – dice mientras comienza a subir las escaleras<br>- ¿Y cuando lo es? – pregunta divertido Walter mientras le sigue  
>Peter se queda parado, mirando ausente hacia la escalera. Olivia se acerca, extrañada ante su actitud.<br>- ¿En que piensas? – pregunta ella  
>- Nada – contesta él sonriendo para disimular - ¿han descubierto algo del tipo que estuvo aquí?<br>- Nada. Se trata de alguien muy cuidadoso. Sabe lo que hace, ni siquiera pisó la sangre.  
>- Bien… bien – susurra Peter – venga cariño, subamos<br>- Peter… aquí no ¿de acuerdo? Nada relacionado con nosotros.  
>- Oh, bien, lo olvidaba. Lo siento. – dice con otra sonrisa divertida.<br>Pasan el resto de la mañana en el almacén, tomando datos, luego volverán al laboratorio para analizar los cadáveres. Será entonces cuando Peter aproveche para abrir el paquete que el cambiaformas le entregó. Lo hará en el despacho, mientras Walter y Astrid están ocupados con los cadáveres y Olivia trabajando en el FBI. Comprueba que el paquete sólo tiene un ordenador de bolsillo. Su contenido son videos de la otra Olivia embarazada, con el niño en brazos, y mensajes de la mujer explicando sus sentimientos. Hay informes de ADN, donde Walternativo explica que él mismo se prestó para hacer un análisis comparativo y así comprobar el grado de relación entre el Secretario y el niño. Peter se encuentra abrumado, en su interior sabe que todo es verdad. Sigue investigando en el ordenador y encuentra un último mensaje de su padre con el bebé en brazos. Le advierte que su mundo de origen está en peligro de extinción, que el tejido del Universo es cada vez más débil, que la mayor parte del país ha desaparecido, le ruega que vuelva para proteger a ese niño, para que su hijo pueda crecer en un mundo seguro.  
>Peter entonces toma una decisión, no puede esperar más. Le hubiera gustado tener un poco más de tiempo con Olivia, ahora eran tan felices juntos, que habían superado todos sus problemas, que se amaban sin miedo. Pero sabe que su tiempo ha llegado, que su destino está a punto de cumplirse. Decide marcharse del laboratorio, tiene que hablar con Broyles. Procurará hacerlo fuera del FBI, no quiere que Olivia se entere.<br>Acuerdan encontrarse en un parque cercano al edificio federal, Peter espera sentado en un banco fuera del alcance de la vista de todos  
>- Peter ¿y esta reunión? – Pregunta Broyles sentándose<br>- Voy a ir directo al asunto. Quiero utilizar el Arma  
>- ¿Qué? – Broyles no puede creerlo, es lo que menos se esperaba – Peter, no creo que… no me parece una buena decisión<br>- No le pido su opinión. Lo tengo decidido  
>- Pero… ¿Y Olivia?<br>- Lo hago por ella  
>- ¿Y como? ¿Va a destruir el otro Universo? Creí que quería encontrar la forma de ayudar a las dos partes…<br>- Y la he encontrado. Tengo un hijo en el Otro Lado… Si, acabo de enterarme ¿y sabe? Estoy emocionado, me siento feliz por ese niño.  
>- Pero no entiendo. Nina dijo que…<p>

NOTA: todo esto lo escribí antes de ver lo que pasaba en la serie.


	5. Capítulo 5

SECRETOS  
>5<br>- que sólo se salvaría el Universo por el que tuviese mas afecto. Pero lo que ustedes no saben es que si tengo sentimientos por ambos, entonces ninguno se destruiría. Y los tengo, amo a Olivia con toda mi alma y amo al hijo que tuve con la otra Olivia. Incluso hay ocasiones en que vienen a mi mente los momentos que pase con ella. Y no puedo olvidarme de mi madre.  
>- Pero entonces no hay equilibrio.<br>- El amor que siento por Olivia es similar a lo que siento por todos los que están en el Otro Lado  
>- Lo entiendo, pero no puedo permitir que sacrifique su vida en…<br>- ¿Y dejará que se extinga el Otro Lado? ¿Qué ocurra lo mismo aquí? Ya ha comprobado lo que ocurrió en el edificio Rosencratz hace unos meses, y esos vórtices del Polo Norte. Es cuestión de tiempo. Sucumbiremos antes de darnos cuenta.  
>- ¿y cuando quiere hacerlo?<br>- Cuanto antes mejor…esta noche  
>- ¿tan pronto?<br>- No quiero que Olivia sufra más de lo debido. Así cuanto antes terminemos, antes podrá recuperarse, o al menos eso espero. Por cierto, una última cosa. No busquen más al intruso, al topo… he estado entrando en la base de datos del FBI y de la policía con el ordenador de Olivia. No quiero que la acusen de nada, que no se vea afectada por mis actos.  
>- Sabe que eso es un delito federal<br>- ¿Y cree que no me he dado cuenta? Estoy seguro que ya sabían que era yo.  
>- Lo reconozco, si. Pero Olivia estaba al margen de eso. No quisimos decirle nada<br>- Lo entiendo, no podían contrariar al sujeto que podía destruir su Universo.  
>- Espero que eso no le haga cambiar de idea.<br>- Tranquilo, no estoy enfadado. Todos actuamos movidos por nuestros propios intereses. Y el mío es Olivia.  
>- Bien, llamaré al General Davis, para que vaya preparándolo todo. Aunque sigo pensando que es una locura. ¿Qué va a hacer mientras tanto?<br>- Iré a casa, quiero recoger algunas cosas…  
>- Se despedirá de Walter y Olivia ¿verdad?<br>- No, si puedo evitarlo… - dice Peter mientras se levanta y se marcha  
>Broyles se queda sentado, aturdido. No se siente capaz de hacer eso, de ordenar el sacrificio de un joven al que ha llegado a conocer tan bien, que prácticamente consideraba de la familia.<br>Mientras Walter, en el laboratorio, entra en el despacho. Se encuentra con el pequeño ordenador que Peter ha olvidado en la mesa. Curioso, comienza a investiga que es lo que tiene. De pronto su cara muestra el terror que siente. Sin soltar el aparato sale del despacho y poniéndose su chaqueta se dispone a marcharse.  
>- ¿Ocurre algo Walter? – pregunta Astrid alarmada al ver la cara del científico.<br>- Tengo que volver a casa… He olvidado algo – responde confuso  
>- Pareces nervioso… ¿quieres que te lleve?<br>- No…no, limpia algo...- dice ausente mientras sale por la puerta, para volver inmediatamente – Peter se ha llevado el coche… por favor ¿puedes llevarme?  
>Durante el viaje, Walter ha permanecido en silencio, con el pequeño ordenador pegado a su pecho. Evita contestar las preguntas de una intrigada Astrid. Entra en la casa, espera que no sea tarde, pero respira tranquilo cuando ve a Peter sentado en el salón, a oscuras.<br>- No lo harás ¿verdad? – pregunta Walter con la voz temblorosa.  
>- Has traído el ordenador. Gracias, lo necesitaba… Si, Walter, tengo que hacerlo.- dice mientras se levanta y le quita el pequeño aparato al científico.<br>- Pero debe haber otra solución… deja que investigue.  
>- No hay nada más… simplemente estoy yo. Y este el momento justo.<br>- Pero no puedo permitirlo… no, Peter. No puedo volver a perderte.  
>- Sabías que tenía que ocurrir… es mi destino.<br>- No, no creo que lo sea… hijo… no es justo, ahora que tú…  
>- En una hora vendrán a buscarme… Si no te importa, estaré en mi habitación. Necesito estar solo. Por cierto, Walter, a pesar de todo, no ha estado tan mal volver a encontrarme contigo. – dice para inmediatamente subir por la escalera <p>


	6. Capítulo 6

SECRETOS  
>6<p>

En el FBI, Olivia llega a la división acompañada de Lincoln, se separan y cada uno se dirige a su despacho correspondiente. De pronto Broyles, aparece ante la puerta de la agente.  
>- Agente Dunham – dice con tono serio<br>- Señor – Olivia prácticamente se cuadra ante su jefe,  
>- ¿Dónde estaba?<br>- Señor, trabajando. Seguíamos una pista… ¿ha ocurrido algo?  
>- No, pero será mejor que se marche a casa.<br>- ¿señor? Aún tengo trabajo por hacer.  
>- Hágalo Agente Dunham. Hoy puede irse antes.<br>- Si señor – Olivia se queda extrañada ante la actitud de Broyles. Pero no va a juzgarle, era lo que quería, marcharse ya de una vez, Tiene ganas de estar con Peter. No disfrutan de mucho tiempo para estar juntos y quiere aprovechar lo máximo que pueda para estar a su lado. Corre entonces hacia casa, quiere abrazarle, acurrucarse en sus brazos, besarle, desea que le haga el amor. Cuando llega, se encuentra a Walter en la cocina, parece pensativo, quizás esté en uno de sus momentos y prefiere no molestarle demasiado.  
>- ¿Esta Peter en casa?<br>- Si – contesta con un susurro – arriba  
>- ¿estas bien Walter?<br>- Si, si – dice titubeando  
>- bien… - dice extrañada. Walter suele estar más comunicativo. No importa, ya le preguntará después, ahora sólo quiere encontrar a Peter, necesita que le abrace, lo más fuerte posible. Entra en la habitación y de repente se da cuenta de que algo anda mal. Peter la mira de una forma extraña, en la cama, una pequeña bolsa de viaje le hace preguntarse que está ocurriendo.<br>- Olivia… tengo que hablar contigo.  
>- ¿Qué…qué pasa? ¿Por qué esa bolsa?<br>- Hay algo que debo decirte… tengo un hijo en el Otro Lado  
>- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Olivia está confusa, no sabe que esperar.<br>- El cambiaformas que habéis encontrado esta mañana… me entregó un ordenador con toda la información.  
>- ¿Tú? ¿Estuviste allí? ¿Fuiste tú... quien…?<br>- Si, soy yo quien ha estado matando a los cambiaformas.  
>- Pero… ¿por qué…? ¿Por qué me cuentas esto ahora? – Pregunta Olivia confusa. No entiende la razón de esa revelación.<br>- Por que no quiero irme ocultándote la verdad.  
>- ¿Irte? ¿Vas a cruzar para reunirte con ella, con tu hijo?<br>- No Olivia, no comprendes.  
>- ¿No comprendo qué? ¿Acaso mentías cuando decías que me amabas? ¿Me has estado utilizando entonces? ¿Qué es lo que querías de mí? – pregunta Olivia enfadada.<br>- Necesitaba respuestas Olivia, ya lo sabes, y esa era la forma de conseguirlas. Pero estás equivocada. Te amo, más de lo que crees. Eres mi vida… Y no, no voy a cruzar, lo que voy a hacer es utilizar el Arma… esta noche.  
>De pronto, el enfado de Olivia se convierte en angustia, no esperaba esa respuesta. Podría soportar más mal que bien que Peter se marchara para reencontrarse con la Otra, con su hijo, pero ni siquiera se puede imaginar que vaya a perderle para siempre. Lo cierto es que preferiría que estuviese en otro Universo a saber que va a morir.<br>- ¿Por qué? – Pregunta con un hilo de voz – No tienes por que hacerlo… Peter…  
>- Debo hacerlo, por ti, por mi hijo.<br>- Pero… ¿y tú? morirás… Peter, no importa lo que hayas hecho, podemos resolverlo, pero no lo hagas – suplica Olivia desesperada  
>- Tengo que hacerlo, Olivia. Su mundo está al borde de la extinción. Y éste seguirá su camino pronto… Puedo salvar los dos Universos.<br>- ¿Cómo sabes que será así?  
>- Lo se… desde que sentí el Arma la primera vez lo supe.<br>- No… no entiendo… ¿Cómo que la sentiste?  
>- Soy parte de la Máquina. Durante todo este tiempo me he sentido conectado a ella<br>- ¿Cómo has podido ocultarme tantas cosas? Creí que confiábamos el uno en el otro, que no nos ocultaríamos nada - dice Olivia con un gesto de amargura en su cara.  
>- Olivia – comienza a decir Peter pero un claxon en la calle le interrumpe –… han venido a buscarme, debo irme – dice tomando su bolsa – Sólo puedo decir que lo siento… y quiero que recuerdes que te amo- dice acercándose a ella para besarla, pero ella no se mueve. Peter le da un beso en la mejilla y se marcha resignado<p> 


	7. Capítulo 7

SECRETOS  
>7<p>

Olivia, entonces se sienta en la cama y comienza a llorar en silencio. No pasa ni un minuto cuando Walter entra en la habitación y se sienta a su lado  
>- ¿Por qué se lo has permitido Walter? – pregunta ella angustiada<br>- No he tenido otra elección… tiene fuertes razones para hacerlo  
>- Walter… necesito volver a verle. No puedo dejar que se vaya pensando que estoy enfadada.<br>- Él sabe lo que sientes, no creo que…  
>- No, necesito despedirme de él, darle el último beso – dice levantándose y saliendo por la puerta. Walter resignado la sigue<br>- Olivia, no creo que sea buena idea estar allí cuando… ocurra.  
>- Peter me necesita a su lado, y más aún en estos momentos. He sido egoísta al pensar sólo en mí. Nunca me perdonaré si no lo hago.<br>- Espera que voy contigo…  
>Llegan a la base, han hecho todo el viaje en silencio. En el control de entrada, un soldado les sale al encuentro.<br>- ¿Vienen a la prueba? – pregunta asomándose a la ventanilla  
>- si – contesta Walter enseñando su acreditación.<br>- Pues dense prisa… Está a punto de comenzar  
>Olivia pone en marcha el coche y se apresura a llegar hasta el hangar. Entran en el lugar y se encuentran con Broyles, que sale a su encuentro sorprendido de verles allí.<br>- ¡Olivia! ¿Qué hace aquí? No creo que…  
>- Tengo que verle – dice ella desesperada.<br>- No Agente Dunham, no es buena idea  
>En ese momento, un temblor sacude el lugar. Todo comienza a moverse. Broyles mira hacia la máquina, y entonces Olivia aprovecha para esquivarle y salir corriendo hacia el Arma. Peter está en el centro, rodeado de cables. Olivia nota que se le va la vida y todo lo rápido que puede se acerca hasta el gran aparato.<br>- ¡Alto ahí! – Dice una voz tras ella - ¡Alto o disparo! – Pero Olivia ya no escucha. Siente que tiene que estar con él, no le dejara solo en sus últimos momentos. No le importa lo que le ocurra. Abraza todo lo que puede a Peter, y antes de caer al suelo desmayada, le da un último beso.

Walter se pasea de un lado a otro de la habitación. Comprueba los monitores una y otra vez. Según sus indicaciones, debe estar a punto de despertar.  
>- Olivia – susurra Peter. Walter se acerca presuroso a la cama<br>- Peter… hijo  
>- ¿Don…donde estoy?<br>- En el hospital.  
>- Pero… ¿qué ha pasado?<br>- Utilizaste la Máquina… ¿no recuerdas?  
>- Si… pero… ¿no funcionó?<br>- al contrario… si que lo hizo. Salvaste los dos Universos.  
>- ¿Cómo… como lo sabes?<br>- Sam Weiss se lo confirmó a Nina. Tranquilo  
>- Entonces… yo… ¿no tenía que estar muerto?<br>- Por lo que se ve exageramos al interpretar el dibujo de los Observadores… una siesta de 8 días y mira…aparte de alguna lesión interna sin importancia, te recuperaras  
>- ¿Y Olivia? ¿Está aquí?<br>- ¿Olivia? – Pregunta Walter tragando saliva – No… no está aquí  
>- ¿Está trabajando? – Pregunta Peter de nuevo<br>- No… no, pero Peter… no va a venir.  
>- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?<br>- No puede… se ha ido  
>- ¿Qué me quieres decir? ¿Se ha marchado? ¿Por qué…?<br>- No se como decirte esto, hijo….  
>- Se que le hice daño, pero… ¿la habéis buscado?<br>- Peter… sabemos donde está  
>- Dime donde… iré a buscarla, quiero hablar con ella<br>- No puedes hacerlo, hijo… Olivia…  
>- ¿Qué… qué intentas decirme Walter?<br>- Ocurrió algo hijo… En realidad, ella te salvó la vida.  
>- No lo entiendo… ¿cómo…?<br>- Te amaba tanto que…


	8. Capítulo 8

SECRETOS  
>8<p>

- ¿Amaba? ¿En pasado? Walter dime de una vez que ha pasado  
>- Subió a la Máquina contigo… consumió toda su energía, Peter… Olivia…- Walter no puede terminar la frase<br>- ¿Ha muerto? – pregunta asustado el joven. Walter asiente con la cabeza. Apenas puede pronunciar palabra alguna.  
>- ¿Olivia ha muerto? – Vuelve a preguntar Peter incrédulo – No, no puede ser… Olivia no…<br>- No pudimos impedirlo… - dice llorando Walter  
>- ¿Dónde está? ¿La habéis enterrado ya?<br>- No… está en Massive Dynamic  
>- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué queréis hacer con ella? ¿Queréis estudiar su cerebro? – pregunta indignado Peter<br>- No, en absoluto… Tienen un avanzado sistema para preservar cuerpos. Nina me lo ofreció y pedí que la llevaran allí esperando a que despertaras… pensé que querrías despedirte de ella.  
>- Si… si, quiero verla – responde aturdido Peter, no puede pensar en otra cosa. Olivia muerta. Siente como se hunde por momentos. Piensa que sin ella su vida no tiene sentido.<br>En el coche que le lleva hasta Massive Dynamic, Peter mira a través de la ventanilla sin ver nada. Sólo tiene en su cabeza la última imagen que recuerda de Olivia, su mueca de dolor al saber que iba a utilizar la Máquina. Siente un enorme dolor por dentro. Se merecía ser feliz y en toda su vida lo había conseguido. Sólo le consuela que quizás lo fue durante estos últimos meses que estuvieron juntos. Olivia, siempre sacrificándose por todos y nadie por ella. Todo el mundo le hacía daño y ella siempre perdonaba. Peter recuerda como sufría cuando volvió del Otro Lado y él no supo ayudarla y ahora se arrepiente profundamente por no haberla reconocido, tiene un gran sentimiento de culpabilidad. No habrá lugar en el mundo donde pueda esconder su dolor. Recuerda estos últimos meses, como la engañó, como la utilizó para sus propios fines y su corazón se vuelve a romper una y otra vez. Cierra los ojos, no quiere ver nada más que a Olivia mirándole fijamente con esos ojos tristes, quiere fijar esa imagen en su cerebro. ¡Cómo la amaba! Y ha muerto por su culpa, por salvarle la vida. "Olivia, no voy a poder vivir sin ti" piensa con lagrimas en los ojos.  
>Walter, que está a su lado, observa a Peter con preocupación. Nota como su desesperación crece por momentos. También se siente abrumado, Olivia era como una hija para él. Cuando en el hangar la vio caer al suelo como una muñeca de trapo, sintió que su corazón se desgarraba. No podía perder a los dos. "Olivia no, por favor" pensó entonces angustiado. Cuando pudo acercarse y la vio allí tendida tuvo la impresión que su rostro evocaba paz, no reflejaba signo alguno de miedo. Le tomó el pulso y llorando comprobó que no lo encontraba. No recuerda como Broyles se acercaba y le retiraba de su lado, ni como llegó hasta Massive Dynamic, ni como Astrid le abrazaba mientras lloraba también, ni tampoco como Nina le hablaba de llevarla hasta la empresa. Lo único que le sacó de su estupor fue cuando Broyles le dijo "Peter está vivo", y ahora lo tiene a su lado, a punto de perderle otra vez.<br>En Massive Dynamic les recibe Nina, no tiene buena cara. Apenas ha dormido desde que ocurrió todo. Ha estado en la empresa, velando el cuerpo de Olivia.  
>- Peter… ¿Cómo te encuentras?<br>- ¿Dónde está? – Pregunta Peter como un autómata  
>- Ven por aquí… Te advierto que a pesar de su apariencia está… está muerta – dice abriendo la puerta de un laboratorio donde se encuentran varias capsulas. Nina se acerca a una de ellas y se queda mirando en silencio. Peter se aproxima y temblando ve a Olivia a través del cristal.<br>- Parece dormida – dice con la voz rota por el dolor  
>- Lo se, pero… no lo está… - responde Nina<br>- Quítale la cubierta – ordena Peter sin dejar mirar el cuerpo inerte de Olivia.  
>- Pero… se romperá el proceso de… - Protesta Nina<br>- Hazlo por favor – suplica Walter  
>- Nina accede y con una orden suya un técnico deja al descubierto a la agente. Peter acaricia tímidamente su rostro. Está frío como el hielo.<br>- Olivia – dice mientras comienza a llorar – Te quiero – declara para a continuación inclinarse sobre ella y besarla en los labios. De repente, Olivia abre los ojos y con un sonido gutural emitido desde su garganta comienza a respirar con dificultad, ahogándose.


	9. Capítulo 9

SECRETOS  
>9<p>

- ¡Olivia! – Exclama Peter confundido - ¿Qué le pasa Walter? – pregunta asustado  
>- ¡Rápido! ¡Oxigeno! – Grita Walter – ¡no puede respirar! ¡Tiene vacíos los pulmones! ¡Peter! mientras vienen, hazle la respiración boca a boca… ¡rápido!<br>- Será mejor que llame a una ambulancia – dice Nina mientras deja pasar al técnico que lleva una mascarilla con un tanque de oxigeno.  
>- Déjeme, por favor – dice apurado el hombre apartando a Peter para aplicarle el oxigeno. – Es la primera vez que nos pasa. Esto es sorprendente.<br>- ¡Olivia- - exclama Peter- tranquila estoy aquí – dice mientras le agarra la mano que la mujer extiende hacia él como suplicando ayuda. – Cariño… estarás bien. Te quiero – le susurra mientras le acaricia el pelo.  
>- Es increíble – asegura Walter a la vez que se pasa la mano por la cara como intentando explicarse lo que está ocurriendo – Olivia está viva<br>- Parece más tranquila – señala Peter acariciando la cabeza de la agente - ¿Crees que estará bien?  
>- No lo se, parece bastante desorientada. Claro que ha estado muerta 8 días, ¿Quién no lo estaría?<br>- ¿Piensas que tendrá alguna secuela?  
>- No lo se hijo. No le ha llegado oxigeno al cerebro, sus funciones básicas se detuvieron… pero claro. Parece que te reconoce, por lo menos es una buena señal – comenta Walter mientras ve como Olivia extiende su otra mano hacia el rostro de Peter<br>- Si, amor mío, estoy aquí…Tú me salvaste – dice mientras le besa en la frente  
>- Parece que quiere quitarse la mascarilla – Señala Walter<br>- Quizás quiere decirme algo…  
>- Que sea sólo un momento – dice Walter mientras ve como Peter le descubre la cara a Olivia<br>- Pe…ter…Pe…ter…tú…te…qui…e…ro – logra decir ella antes de volver a ahogarse.  
>- Si cariño, soy yo – contesta besándola – ya no nos volveremos a separar. Te lo aseguro, jamás.<p>

3 SEMANAS DESPUÉS

Broyles acude al hospital donde Olivia sigue ingresada. En el pasillo se encuentra con Walter.  
>- ¿Cómo está Olivia?<br>- Bien, bien… mejora a pasos agigantados.  
>- ¿alguna secuela?<br>- mi niña es increíble… tiene una capacidad de recuperación asombrosa. Ha recuperado el habla, claro que tiene lagunas, duda a veces cuando quiere decir algo, y ya se da algunos paseos por los pasillos, eso si con alguna ayuda y la sincronización ha mejorado notablemente  
>- la semana pasada le costaba sujetar una cuchara<br>- Pues ahora ya la sujeta y puede comer sola, incluso ya puede utilizar cuchillo y tenedor. Pero es que es hasta normal, para una persona que ha estado muerta 8 días.  
>- Pero… después de todo lo que hemos visto ¿muestra algún signo de que no sea ella?<br>- Se a lo que se refiere. Que sea otra Olivia. Yo también me lo he planteado, le he hecho algunas pruebas, preguntas personales, detalles que sólo podíamos conocer nosotros.  
>Aunque también esa otra Olivia podía haber vivido lo mismo, pero hasta ahora no da señales de ser otra persona, o que fuera un vampiro, pero no, ha estado tomado el sol en el jardín, no tiene ansias de sangre y que yo sepa no ha mordido a Peter, ni tampoco parece haber sido poseída por un demonio aunque eso sería peor que ser otra Olivia. – termina diciendo Walter sacudiéndose mientras simula un escalofrío.<br>- Si – afirma Broyles mirando a Walter con resignación - ¿Y Peter?  
>- No se ha movido de su lado. Sólo estuvieron separados mientras la ingresaron en la unidad de cuidados intensivos.<br>- Si, lo se… recuerdo que Olivia se puso tan nerviosa que tuvieron que llamarle para que la acompañase, incluso mientras la trataban… ¿Cree que fue Peter quien…la trajo de vuelta?  
>- Estoy seguro… He pensado mucho en eso, y aunque sean suposiciones, creo que la vida que le arrebato el Arma se la transfirió a Peter y cuando la besó para despedirse de ella, volvió de nuevo a su lugar. Pero por supuesto no puedo probarlo… y lo cierto es que ni quiero, me conformo con que Olivia este con nosotros<br>- Es una teoría interesante… ¿Puedo entrar a verla?  
>- Por supuesto, ahora están practicando lectura… Incluso en eso ha avanzado de manera notable. Pase, pase…<p> 


	10. Capítulo 10

SECRETOS  
>10<p>

Broyles entra entonces en la habitación. Peter está sentado al lado de Olivia, que se encuentra en un sillón, con un libro en las manos. Cuando la agente ve a su jefe, esboza una sonrisa.  
>- Agente Dunham ¿Cómo se encuentra?<br>- Señor – responde ella – bien, gracias por venir.  
>- Estoy sorprendido por todo lo que ha ocurrido<br>- No más que yo – responde ella sonriendo  
>- Veo que tiene buen aspecto<br>- Y me siento como nunca lo he hecho. Es como si me hubiese…quitado…un peso de encima… como si… - dice titubeando y mirando a Peter como si le pidiese ayuda  
>- Como si hubieses vuelto a nacer – responde el joven en su lugar<br>- si… eso… aún tengo que mejorar, pero en cuanto salga de aquí… creo que podré… ¿Peter?  
>- Volver al trabajo… pero vamos a tomarnos las cosas con calma ¿de acuerdo? Primero tienes que recuperarte y unas vacaciones no te vendrían mal.<br>- Si – responde ella con resignación – No le importa ¿verdad señor?  
>- Olivia siempre tan dedicada – se burla Peter mientras le acaricia el pelo<br>- Siempre será bienvenida agente Dunham  
>- No se preocupe por mis lagunas, hace una semana apenas podía hablar<br>- Tranquila, ha sufrido una experiencia increíble ¿no recuerda nada?  
>- Nada, en absoluto. El último recuerdo que tengo es subir a la Máquina, y después de eso, despertar en Massive Dynamic, y ver a Peter a mi lado…vivo – dice extendiendo la mano hacia el joven.<br>- Me alegro de que esté tan recuperada… bien, tengo que irme – dice Broyles haciendo un gesto a Peter para que le acompañe – volveré a visitarla la semana que viene  
>- Tendrá que ir a casa. Seguramente le darán el alta a lo largo de esta semana – contesta Peter orgulloso<br>- Eso es estupendo.  
>- si… - sonríe Olivia – al menos… - comienza a decir para interrumpirse con un gesto de contrariedad – estaré en casa – termina diciendo con una sonrisa<br>- ¿Ves cariño? Poco a poco – le anima Peter mientras se levanta y le da un beso en la frente – voy a acompañar a Broyles ¿Estarás bien?  
>- Si, no te preocupes, seguiré con el…el…libro.<p>

Fuera se reúnen con Walter  
>- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunta Peter<br>- Necesito que vuelvan al trabajo  
>- ¿Cómo? – Peter parece sorprendido - ¿No se resolvió el problema al utilizar la Máquina? ¿Acaso mintió Weiss?<br>- Espero que no, pero han surgido nuevos problemas. – Explica Broyles – Doctor Bishop, tiene que ayudarnos  
>- Claro, por supuesto…- contesta el científico<br>- Walter, si quiere puede ayudarle, pero yo, en estos momentos... con Olivia así…no.  
>- Tranquilo Peter, he pensado que Astrid salga del laboratorio y ayude a su padre. El agente Lincoln será quien sustituya a Olivia hasta que se recupere<br>- De eso ya hablaremos en su momento – contesta Peter – Olivia ya ha sufrido demasiado…Aunque no niego que es decisión de ella.  
>- Bien, lo comprendo Peter… Doctor Bishop cuando desee empezar avise a la agente Farnsworth<br>- Lo haré agente Broyles – Asegura Walter mientras el agente se despide con una ligera inclinación de cabeza y se marcha  
>- No podría volver a lo mismo Walter. Olivia se merece ser feliz<br>- No te preocupes, hijo. Lo más seguro es que no sea nada importante  
>- Esperemos que si… vuelvo con Olivia. No quiero que esté mucho tiempo sola.<br>Walter se queda solo en el pasillo. Piensa en las palabras de Peter, y para sus adentros ruega que lo que está ocurriendo fuera sólo sean casos aislados, él tampoco quiere volver a empezar, y más aún después de visto como perdía a las dos personas que más quería. Se empleará a fondo para que ni Peter ni Olivia vuelvan a repetir lo que han vivido durante estos últimos días.

Y fin


End file.
